


With You At Last

by AshTheAvatar



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheAvatar/pseuds/AshTheAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/One-Shot. Carmilla sees Laura in the hospital for one last visit. (TW: Death).</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You At Last

**Author's Note:**

> RECAP: This takes place years after S1 of Carmilla (tws) when Laura is 80 years old. Since then, her and Carmilla have agreed to split and Carmilla became an actor known as Aril Malc.
> 
> This is just a quick one-shot to mess around with some existential ideas I had. To clarify, while living, souls exist inside a shell/body. When a body dies, a soul leaves its shell to roam the 'afterlife' or to stay in the realm of the living. My assumption is that since a vampire is 'undead' it could also be soul-less, and that its soul has already moved on. Ehh, I hope this makes sense. If it doesn't, oh wells. Some free fluff for you anyway~

Laura clicked the button on the remote that would change the channel. The television above her hospital bed turned to a news station that documented recent events in popular culture.

“Breaking! The death of Aril Malc has shocked the entertainment world!” The reporter announced, as a picture of a raven-haired woman appeared on screen. Laura gasped, as she stared at the spitting image of Carmilla. A moment of panic struck her as she wondered if Carmilla had finally passed on.

Her nurse entered the room and checked on her vitals while making sure her oxygen tank was full. The nurse glanced at the television, still with the picture of ‘Aril Malc’ plastered over it.

“Yeah, I heard about that. Such a shame. I loved her movies.” The nurse scribbled on the clipboard. A large cat-like shadow landed next to the window. Laura’s head whipped toward the windows and scanned the panes. “Oh! Happy birthday, by the way. Make the big eight zero, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Laura’s attention was engrossed in the world outside her room. “Hey, I’m feeling a bit tired today. Could I just take a nap?”

“Sure, of course. Just buzz me if you need anything.” The nurse patted her shoulder and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

As Laura turned to look back at the window, a woman closed it shut behind her. She turned towards Laura and tried to smile.

“Do you mind if I close this? It’s a bit bright out.” She asked, placing a hand on the curtains.

Laura tried to hold back the tears that pushed themselves to the surface and shook her head.

The curtains closed and the room became lit by only the fluorescent lighting and the flashes of the television. The woman glanced at the screen and laughed.

“I knew you couldn’t have.” Laura couldn’t take her eyes off of her. She lifted her hand to turn off the television.

“Well to the world, I am.” Carmilla crossed over to Laura and stood at her side. “Good to see you, Cupcake.”

“Took you long enough to find me.”

“I knew where you were,” Carmilla lowered her head and pushed her hair behind her ear. “I just- I wanted to respect your wishes.”

“Yet, I still saw you everywhere.”

“I wanted to be accessible.” Carmilla pulled the chair next to Laura’s bed. “In case you ever changed your mind.”

“I haven’t.”

“I know.” Carmilla put her hands together and leaned on the bed. “I don’t blame you.”

A silence perpetrated the room and caused Carmilla to shift uncomfortably next to the bed. Laura glanced at her features, noting the youth still emanating from this woman.

“May I ask you to do one more thing for me?” Laura placed an open palm out. Carmilla took it instantly and held it gently. “Of course. Anything.”

“Make me feel it once more.”

“Do you really want that?”

“I do.”

“I can’t take any more blood from you. You’re already weak.”

“Fuck you, no I’m not!”

“You’re hooked up to a respirator, Laura.”

“My old body hasn’t orgasmed for a good twenty years-”

“I can change that too if you’d like.” Carmilla winked at Laura, causing Laura to laugh and eventually cough.

“I want to at least feel some pleasure in my last few moments.”

Carmilla’s smile dropped and she gripped Laura’s hand a bit tighter. “One last time.”

“Please.”

Carmilla stood from her chair and hovered over her. She brushed Laura’s hair from her shoulders and placed a hand on her cheek. Her fingers brushed the winkles that trailed down to the nape of her neck. Carmilla kissed the side of Laura’s neck before slowly puncturing the skin. The blood flowed into Carmilla’s mouth as her saliva entered the puncture wounds. Laura’s eyes closed and her mouth fell ajar as she felt the ecstasy rush through her. Carmilla licked the small marks. She pulled back slightly and searched Laura’s eyes. She placed a quick peck on Laura’s lips before turning to leave.

“Who knows… Maybe if you do die, I’ll see you in the afterlife.” Laura touched her neck and watched Carmilla walk towards the window.

“Vampires trade their souls for immortality. My human soul is already waiting for you, Laura.” Carmilla smiled back at her and opened the window, letting in the light breeze. “You’ll get to meet me all over again. And yeah, who knows… Maybe things will be different for us.”

“Maybe.”

Carmilla blew her a kiss as she jumped out through the window. Laura rested back in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. A small smile crossed her face as she slowed her breathing. She was tired and seeing Carm after all these years eased the pain between her joints. Laura let the eternal exhaustion take ahold of her aged body and released her last breath.

She walked through the thick darkness that encapsulated her vision when she died. A flash of white blanketed her and placed her in her old dorm room at Silas University. She glanced around, landing on the reflection staring back at her in the window. Her younger self with no wrinkles or tubes stared back at her.

“Hey.” A voice beckoned to her.

Laura tore her gaze from the window and turned toward the voice. It was Carmilla. She was sprawled out on Laura’s bed, with the yellow pillow under her head.

“Hey.” Laura struggled to get out through her smile.

“I didn’t think I’d see you so soon…”

“We see who we’ve thought of last. I guess I was the lucky son of a bitch.” Carmilla smirked and sat up.

“Do you know who I am…?” Laura asked cautiously.

Carmilla smiled up at her and inhaled deeply. “I do know who you are, Laura Hollis.”

“You do?”

“One thing the undead don’t realize is that our souls can coexist with our bodies. It won’t necessarily live inside or physically experience what she might otherwise feel, but I can still observe and listen.”

“So you were there? Through all of it.” Carmilla nodded and took Laura’s hand in her own. Laura was surprised at its warmth and softness. “When my body fell in love with you, Laura… I did too. And I tried to be with you even through the times when we were apart. I probably stayed with you more than my own body. After centuries of being with her, it gets a bit repetitive.”

“I can imagine.” Laura laughed easily and squeezed Carmilla’s hands, pulling her closer to her.

“But you? You were never pedestrian.”

“Oh, I’m sure I was.” Laura played with Carmilla’s hands. “Wait, you didn’t watch me sleep did you?”

“Maybe once or twice.” Carmilla laughed and wrapped her arms around Laura pulling her closely to her. “What? You’re cute when you sleep.”

“So, why Silas?” Laura asked, gesturing to the room with her eyes, so that her hands could stay on Carmilla’s skin.

“I don’t understand many things about the after life, despite my excessive years here… but, I’d like to think it’s where you were the most happiest. A chance to relieve your fondest memories.”

“And you’re really here with me?” Laura asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes, Laura. Happiness isn’t solely reserved for the living, you know. You’ve certainly made my undead body and very long dead soul very happy… I just hope… I can make you as happy as she did.”

“If I’m the same person I was before I died, then you’re the same person I fell for down there.”

Carmilla pulled Laura into her and kissed her. Laura naturally returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s neck. Another flash of white closed the space around them and encapsulated their souls in a space where they may exist together untouched by time.


End file.
